


Negotiating a special deal with a sexy businesswoman

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/lpslt9/f4m_script_offer_negotiating_a_special_deal_with/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 5





	Negotiating a special deal with a sexy businesswoman

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Negotiating a special deal with a sexy business woman [Teasing] [Fingering] [Finger sucking] [Clit play] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Bending over the desk] [Sitting on the desk] [Business and Pleasure] [Mutual Orgasm]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You’re a businesswoman sorting out a merger with another company. That company’s CEO is here to discuss the proposal. It’s your job to save as much money as possible on this deal. Luckily, this CEO is cute, and you have a few tricks up your sleeve to convince him to sign the dotted line ;)_

**Key:**  
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**  
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used:** Unzipping, undressing, belt buckle

**\-----------------------------Everyone in this script is 18 years or older------------------------**

Again, sir, thanks for meeting with me at the office so late at night. I know the timing isn’t ideal, but given the gravity of this merger, I’m sure you understand my company’s sense of urgency here.

Did the flight to London treat you well?

That’s good to hear. I hope the First Class tickets we gave you eased any worries about flying over on such short notice.

On the bright side, you’re on California time, aren’t you? So it’s around 4pm in your mind now?

Well, that’s technically still business hours. Perfect timing for negotiations, if you ask me.

Okay, so I know our companies decided to interact directly instead of using lawyers, but as someone who went to law school, I felt it was important to bring some of my expertise to the table.

Yes, our CEO sent me to talk deal points with you. After all, we should make sure both our companies are on the same page before we sign the papers.

Did you have a chance to look at the preliminary proposal on the way here?

Yes, I was the one who wrote it. Why do you ask?

Oh, well, thank you. It was a bit of work, but it’s nothing I’m not used to. Like I said, I went to Harvard Law.

Yes, I’ve heard all the Elle Woods and Legally Blonde jokes before. Trust me, the business world is very much a man’s world. It’s not lost on me that I’m pretty. I hear it every time I do these negotiations with someone new.

No, you’re definitely *not* the first to hit on me in a meeting.

I’m flattered, but I think we should get back to business.

Look, you’re cute. And it’s obvious that you know you’re cute. I’ll give you that. But we should remain professional.

Uhh . . . Because we’re in the middle of a negotiation here, not the Tequila Lounge on College Avenue.

And even if we were in a college bar, you’d have to buy me *a lot* of drinks before I’d even think about sleeping with you.

How many drinks? [Scoff] You can’t just ask that.

Okay, fine. Considering that the deal you’re trying to negotiate is basically screwing our company out of 4.8 million dollars, I’d say you’d have to buy me that much money in drinks before sex is even on the table.

Mhmm that’s my price.

Or, to put it more simply, if you want to fuck me, you’d have to make some modifications to the merger proposal. Changes that would amount to us keeping that 4.8 million.

What do you say? Do we have a deal?

(Coy) Well, what if I gave you a taste of what that deal would entail?

Come closer.

(In his ear) You can do whatever you want to me tonight. Tomorrow. And whenever you’re in town. Once the deal is done and you’re on-board, we’ll be seeing *a lot* of each other . . .

. . . And I’ll let you fuck me any time you want. Just agree to the changes I’m proposing, and I’ll be all yours.

Let’s see if doing this will help inform your decision . . .

[You pull him in for a kiss. Soft and passionate]

If you agree to my proposal, these lips will be all yours.

[You kiss him again]

And so will these tits. Here, give me your hand.

[A soft moan as you put his hands on your breasts]

Feel that? My heart is beating faster now. You’ve got me turned on. And from what I can feel through your trousers, you’re turned on too.

(Sultry) I can help you with that. All you have to do is sign the dotted line when I give it to you.

Will you do that for me?

[You bring him in for another kiss. This one lasts a while]

[From this point onwards, feel free to improv/add/remove lines as you wish]

If you’re still hesitant, then maybe this last part will convince you. Give me your hand again.

[A slight moan] Feel this? I’m just soaking through my panties. All for you.

Go ahead, feel me. Move your fingers however you want.

[You enjoy yourself as he lightly fingers you]

Oh, fuck, like that. Exactly like that. Fuck.

A little harder.

[A few more moments of enjoying his fingers]

Are you going to push the panties to the side any time soon, or...?

[Giggle] You tease. Mmmph, get over here

[You pull him in for another kiss]

Mmm, you taste even better when you’re teasing me.

[You continue kissing him a few more moments until . . . ]

[A surprised moan] Oh my God, did you just---oh, fuck yes.

[He fingers you as you say . . . ]

You really know when to just go for it, don’t you? Slipping your fingers inside me like that when I least expect it.

I love it, but warn me next time, jeez. [giggle]

Rub my clit, rub my clit. Please.

[He starts rubbing your clit. You start moaning louder]

You *really* know what you’re doing, don’t you?

Seriously, fuck, what business school did you go to? Stanford?

[You start building to a small orgasm]

Shit, you’re going to make me cum soon. I--

[You’re getting closer]

Don’t stop. Just like that. Exactly like that.

[You’re at the edge]

I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally.]

(Catching your breath) Okay, okay. Fuck. Pull your fingers out. I need a second.

Wait, your fingers are a bit wet.

No, no, don’t wipe them on your shirt. It looks expensive. Here, I’ll take care of it. It’s my fault they’re wet anyway. Just let me---

[You start sucking his fingers]

(Playful) Mmm, your fingers pair well with the taste of my pussy.

[More finger sucking]

But you know what I like more than sucking *fingers*?

I like taking off my blouse . . .

[Sfx: Undressing]

And taking off your belt . . .

[Sfx: Belt being undone]

And getting on my knees . . .

[Sfx: You undo his pants]

And pulling out what I could feel brushing against my leg the entire time you were fingering me.

[Giggle] It feels so warm in my hand.

(Coy) I wonder if it’ll feel just as warm in my mouth.

[You start sucking his cock]

(Coy) Would you look at that, it does feel just as warm in my mouth.

Mmm, and I can feel it getting harder too. It tickles.

[The blowjob sounds get wetter and sloppier]

Look, no hands. [giggle]

[You start moaning as you continue sucking]

If you want me to go deeper, just tap my head a bit. I’m all yours.

[You continue sucking, a bit more intensely now]

Tapping my head already? That was fast. As you wish, sir.

[You begin deepthroating]

Mmmph, I can feel your precum sliding down the back of my throat.

[You continue deepthroating, gagging a bit as well]

Faster? Okay.

[You start going faster, bobbing your head up and down]

Fuck, I’m getting turned on all over again. My pussy is aching.

[You continue bobbing your head, getting his cock even wetter]

Shit, I need you. I need you inside me. Now. Please. Your moans . . . your cock . . . I can’t help myself.

[You slow down a bit]

Yeah? Great. Okay, here. How do you want me?

Bent over the table sounds perfect. I was literally going to suggest that myself.

Scooch, lemme get to the table.

[You bend over the table]

Alright sir, I’m bent over for you. Just pull up my skirt and---[A sharp, sudden moan]

What did I tell you about warning me?

No don’t stop, are you crazy? Keep going.

[You continue moaning as he starts going a bit faster]

Oh fuck, you’re fucking perfect, you know that?

[You pick up the pace, pushing back as you do so]

Sorry if I’m getting tighter around your cock. That always happens. I can’t control it.

[You’re going even faster now]

You know, you’re the first guy to fuck me over this desk.

Mhmm, I’ve always wanted to have sex in the conference room. But I’ve never---oh fuck---I’ve never had the chance until now.

[You continue, moaning louder now]

Faster, please? Faster, faster, faster.

[He starts grabbing your hips, going deeper]

God, I’m dripping. How are you doing this to me?

[More moaning and wet sounds are heard]

Shit, I can barely feel my legs.

[You continue to moan even louder]

Okay, okay. Wait. Slow down. Gimme a second. Let me turn around. I want to see you.

Because I’m getting close soon, and I like seeing a guy’s face while I cum.

Pull out real quick.

[He pulls out. You turn around.]

Okay, lemme just take off my skirt.

[Sfx: Unzipping] Great, now I’ll just sit and you can---[Again he puts it in without warning]

Oh fuck!

God, you’d think I’d be used to you putting it in without warning by now. But I guess not.

[You start picking up the pace]

Yes, like that. This angle is perfect. Don’t stop.

[He doesn’t stop, as desired. You react accordingly]

Harder. Come on. I’m not some fragile little princess.

[He indeed goes harder.]

Yes! Right there. Right there.

Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum soon.

[Start building to an orgasm]

You’re going to cum too? Okay, perfect. Let’s cum together.

[You’re getting even closer]

Yes, you can cum inside me.

Actually, I want you to cum inside me. It feels good.

[You’re even closer]

Just like that, just like that. God, I’m so close.

[You’re closer than you’ve ever been]

I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Fuck me, that was perfect.

And I can’t wait to do that every time you’re in town.

So what do you say, do we have a deal?

[You pull him in for a kiss]

Mmm, I’ll take that as a yes. [giggle]

Here, I’ll get the paperwork. Sit tight. I’ll be right back.

(Coy) Pleasure doing business with you.


End file.
